<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it went up in flames by paii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632909">it went up in flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paii/pseuds/paii'>paii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paii/pseuds/paii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>future industries goes boom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it went up in flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“asami!” korra yelled, racing into the burning building. she had been training the airbenders when a large explosion erupted from the future industries warehouse. they had heard and seen it on the island. </p><p>smoke filled her lungs and eyes so much she began coughing hysterically, unable to slow her erratic breathing. she’d flown here on her glider recklessly, not waiting for any of the airbenders to follow. </p><p>asami was going to stay with her today. mako and bolin were, too. but varrick had a new idea for a new robot or something, and asami wanted to help.</p><p>korra tried to focus. she exhaled deeply, expelling the smoke from her lungs, spreading her arms out around her to clear as much of the smoke as she could. she wanted to drench the fire, get it out before the building burnt down completely, but where was asami?!</p><p>“asami!” korra yelled again, continuing to bend the air and try to keep it clear as she searched frantically. “varrick!” </p><p>“k-korra!” a strangled cry called from above. she looked up, trying to find where it came from as she ran to the stairs, taking them two, three at a time. </p><p>she could hardly see. she let out a big gust of air, breaking the windows but expelling the smoke. a hand rose, waving frantically from underneath a pile of debris. </p><p>korra ran towards it, falling to her knees and pulling away all of the debris as fast as she could. </p><p>an ash covered, singed blue sleeve covered a dark red blouse. varrick trembled, trying to help, but the other figure didn’t stir. korra was thinking too hard and too fast to recognize who it was... </p><p>once all the debris was cleared, korra cleared out the smoke again, wrapping an arm around varrick and the motionless figure. the building was shaking. it was coming down. </p><p>“hold on!” korra yelled as she held them tightly to her, taking fast and light strides across the crumbling floor. then, she jumped, curling her legs up to her chest, flying out the window much faster than anyone would have appreciated. </p><p>“i’ve got you!” a voice yelled from below, muffled from the wind rushing through korra’s ears as she fell. she found herself being caught by the air around her, and she landed roughly on her back, protecting the two limp bodies in her arms. she was breathing hard, her ears ringing as she felt someone pull the bodies away. it took her a moment to catch her breath and clear her head. as she came back to reality, a single word tore through the silence. </p><p>“asami!” someone yelled, korra was on her feet in an instant, spotting mako, tenzin, and lin crouched around... asami. she didn’t remember walking towards them; she was suddenly just there, crouched on the floor with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“get me water.” korra demanded, her voice void of emotion or even tone. someone rushed off, footsteps echoing. nothing sounded real, nothing seemed real. all that mattered was her. “here,” mako spoke, setting a bowl down at her side. korra reacted instantly, bending the water from the bowl, moving it over asami’s heart. </p><p>korra sucked in a breath, and the water she gently moved over asami began to glow. hours seemed to tick bye, or seconds. tenzin let out a low breath. </p><p>“korra, she’s-“ tenzin began, but korra looked up sharply, something in her eyes causing tenzin to stop abruptly. </p><p>“she’s going to be fine,” korra spoke, demanding it to be true. she hissed as tears filled her eyes, dropping them to asami, waiting for the rise and fall of her chest, the flutter of her eyelids, the twitch of her fingers.</p><p>why wasn’t she waking up? why wasn’t her heart beating?</p><p>“she’s gone,” mako whispered. the silence that followed was nothing compared to the wretched sob that fell from korra’s lips. </p><p>“no!” she screamed, letting out a heart wrenching cry as her hair began to lift around her, her eyes beginning to glow, the raw feeling of power filling the air with electricity. an outline of an ancient spirit began to glow across korra’s abdomen, providing a calming glow across the fire-lit city. a ripple of energy moved from raava through korra’s body, down her arms, across her fingers into asami’s body. </p><p>asami’s body took on the same glow, and everyone watched in utter awe as blood, burns, scratches all faded from asami’s body. </p><p>korra stopped glowing soon, collapsing to the ground beside asami, vision going black. </p><p>she opened her eyes only moments later, asami the first thing she saw. “asami,” she whispered, reaching out a shaky hand, brushing it over her face. people were rushing around them, talking to her, but she didn’t register any of it, only watching as asami’s eyes opened. </p><p>korra’s smile had never been bigger, her sobs never more erratic. “korra,” asami mumbled. with that, korra pulled asami in for a tight hug, burying her face in asami’s shoulder, the burnt fabric burning her eyes but she couldn’t care less. </p><p>“i’m so happy you’re okay,” korra mumbled into her soft cries, feeling asami squeeze her back just as tightly. </p><p>“i’m alright too, you know,” varrick called from somewhere off to the side. korra and asami ignored him. </p><p>“i love you,” they whispered together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>